particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Parti Libertaire de Kanjor
1,456,000 | Color = Purple (Orchid) | Position = Centre-Right | Seats1 Title = Le Sénat | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = État's (States) | Seats2 = | Website = www.ppk.kj | politics = | political parties = | elections = | }} The Kanjor Pragmatic Party, better known as its Canrillaise name, Parti Pragmatique Kanjor, and also referred to as PPK for short, is a political party within Kanjor. The party transcribes to its own ideology, labelled as pragmatic libertarianism, which sees the party strongly support laissez-faire policy, whilst also maintaining a permissive social view. As a result, the party is generally regarded as centre-right, although some classical liberalists within the party are more economically right wing. The Party was founded by Edmond Lambert in 4232. History The PPK was formed in 4232 by Lourennian politician, Edmond Lambert. Son of former leader of the Parti Conservateur Libertaire, Mathieu Lambert, Edmond qualified for Kanjorien citizenship through his mother. After a failed leadership attempt, albeit at the age of nineteen, and a shocking election result from the PCL, Lambert and several of his colleagues decided to attempt to create a party that mirrored the original PCL values in Lambert's birth nation of Kanjor. The party competed in its first elections in November 4233, despite its wishes for the elections to be held at their original planned date of May 4234. In them, the PPK made larger gains that most people expected, picking up 85 seats in their maiden election - a result that most commented as a success. Policy The Parti Pragmatique Kanjor is an economically liberal party, and espouses the free market. It disapproves of trade unions and actively cuts down on them. In social issues, the party is very liberal, believing the individual's opinion to be the most important factor in issues including euthanasia, gay marriage, and gender identity. The party set out a five point plan at its formation that Lambert said should never be broken. When speaking in front of the members, he said, "Whilst our party may change, these integral views that define us, must and will be forever the defining views of the party. People need to know who we stand for. We stand for them. When they think of the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor, they should think of these principles. These principles that helped revolutionise Kanjor into a great and prosperous nation." The Five Point Plan is as follows: 1) Reduce Government Intervention in the Markets. It is not practical nor pragmatic to have the government breathing down the back of companies, demanding they act a certain way. This just reduces productivity and makes everyone worse off. We endeavour to change this and give the people the free market they deserve. 2) Cut Back the Trade Unions. Trade unions are great. They help workers get the representation that they need. However when they grow too large, and too powerful productivity in the economy is slowed and both the markets and the government become powerless. We need a common sense approach that balances workers rights and employers rights. 3) Freedom of Education. The government is not being fiscal about education. It is throwing cash at a system that has and will fail time and time again. It is proven that private schools are more beneficial. Lets give our citizens the education that they deserve. 4) Government Protection of the Poor. Naturally, some people will be unable to afford private services. This is what the government is for. We promise to make sure that the government subsidises healthcare and education for the poorest people of Kanjor. 5) Open Kanjor to the World. Kanjor has a lot to say globally, and we strive to make sure that that is said. We will open Kanjor up to free trade and better negotiations. Too often Kanjor is hidden away in the shadows of its Canrillaise cousins. We want Kanjor to be leading the Canrillaise world into a new future full of prosperity. Despite not holding any seats, the PPK helped orchestrate a historic bill within the Senate, giving people the decision over gender identity, and stamping out all forms of segregation within Kanjor. Other policy suggestions were not been successful, with all of the PPK's economic proposals being rejected by the reigning majority party, the Union Populaire Democrate. After the election, the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor were at the forefront of creating a new income tax reform, one that the UPD copied. The copied version left out a key policy that the PPK have repeatedly pledged to introduce, that being the increasing of the Income Free Zone. The party have also successfully seen its wishes of the Senate having 400 members fulfilled. Election Results People Edmond Lambert Edmond Lambert was born in 4206 in Soulon, Martois. He was born to Lourennian Finance Minister, Mathieu Lambert and to his mother, of Kanjorien decent. Lambert grew up in Lourenne going to an independent school within Tiffanie. At the age of sixteen, he joined his father's party, the Parti Conservateur Libertaire, with the expectation that he would eventually go on and lead the party. At just nineteen years old, in 4227, Edmond was placed within his father's shadow cabinet, first as the Environment and Culture Candidate, before being promoted to the Foreign Affairs Candidate. Lambert competed in the leadership election of the party in 4228, finishing third behind Estelle Madeleine and Melanie Desjardins. Despite having shown much promise in his opening speeches to the House, it was clear that many within the party had resentment for him, and therefore his defeat was unsurprising. In 4234, following Madeleine's embarrassing election result, he returned to Kanjor, disillusioned at the path the party was taking, and decided to form his own party in the nation of his birth. In November 4232 Edmond Lambert founded the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor as a libertarian, pragmatic and classical liberalist party. So far, he has led his party to 85 seats in their first election, despite not having very high visibility within the nation. Lambert has led the criticism of the incumbent government, calling them "power-hungry" and continually requesting them to give the PPK a minority government. Violaine Roux Violaine Roux started her political career in Lourenne at the age of 17, by joining the growing Front Louives party. She quickly rose up within her party, and became one of the first FL politicians to share in the Parti Conservateur Libertaire cabinet. During this time however, she grew skeptical of the hard-line Rildanorianism that the party showed. She soon switched allegiances and became a member of the Parti Conservateur Libertaire. It was also in this time that she met Edmond Lambert. The two developed a strong friendship, which would go on and provide the basis of the formation of the PPK. She backed him in the Leadership election in 4228, and was happy to follow him to Kanjor when he proposed the idea. Roux is now the candidate for Finance and the second most important person within the party. Emmanuel Delahaye Delahaye is the grandson of Lourennian journalist Jacques. He was a prominent writer for various newspapers within Kanjor, most notably l'Envoi or the Dispatch, before he was selected by Edmond Lambert to become the third most important member of the party - or the Assistant Leader. Delahaye was responsible for the income tax reforms that the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor originally tried to pass through, albeit it with limited success. The expansion of the Income Free Zone was apparently his brainchild, and was adopted by Edmond Lambert. Category:Political parties in Kanjor Category:Kanjor Category:Politics of Kanjor Category:Libertarian political parties Category:Political parties